The Lost Saga: Vegeta's Sister Comes to Earth
by Sukira
Summary: Vegeta's sister, who has been missing since she was seven has come to Earth...but for what purpose exactly?


Episode I: Appearance of a Saiyan:  
  
All was peaceful on Earth. But there was some power-some entity-present. And yet it was  
not sensed by the people of Earth. Nothing major had happened to Earth since Majin Buu  
had come, but everyone had forgotten about that through the powers of the Dragon Balls.  
  
Piccolo stood atop the Lookout. He sensed something was coming-but what?  
Something that resembled a meteor streaked through the sky. People stared and pointed.   
The flaming object landed in the middle of a downtown street. Little did they realize, but  
the "meteor" as the media referred to it, was really a space ship.  
  
The door on the side of the space ship slowly opened amidst a cloud of steam to reveal a  
strange and fantastic creature. It resembled a human, but it's body was more solidly built  
than most had ever seen. And it had a brown tail, like that of a monkey. Though the  
people of Earth did not yet realize, there was a new Saiyan amongst them.  
  
The Saiyan stepped to the middle of the large group of people who had gathered there and  
began to float above them. The higher she rose, the more of her power was felt by the  
human race. "People of the Earth, this is your final hour. I, Sukira, Princess of the  
Saiyans, shall destroy your weak race. There is no one who can protect you. Now die..."  
her arm was outstretched and burning with enough power to destroy the humans in front  
of her. But, all of a sudden, she felt the power drain out of her, for someone had grabbed  
her tail.  
  
"This is YOUR final hour, Princess," Vegeta said as he pulled her tail tighter. She slowly  
turned her head and looked behind her. There was something in his face that she  
recognized.  
  
"VEGETA!" she roared as she emitted a burst of power that caused Vegeta to let go of her  
tail.  
  
"I thought you were dead," Vegeta replied, finally recognizing her.  
  
"Die? I never die," she replied, laughing a sinister laugh. "Ah yes, immortality, that's what  
you'd call it. Yes, those Dragon Balls sure hold an awesome power, don't they?"  
  
"You wished for immortality with the Dragon Balls? Impossible!" Vegeta couldn't believe  
what he was hearing.   
  
When Sukira saw the vulnerable position she had put Vegeta in, she put the icing on the  
cake, "My dear brother, I am ashamed of what you have become. Have you no sense of  
pride? Why are you protecting these pathetic Earthlings? Oh please! You sicken me! I  
swear-you are the most useless being of all! I must destroy you along with everyone else!"  
  
"Su..." Vegeta started to say.  
  
"SHUT UP, YOU IDIOT!" Sukira growled. And with that, she assumed her Super Saiyan  
form. Vegeta, in reply, did the same. For a moment they stood looking at each other,  
Vegeta almost bursting in his anger. No one ever insulted him and lived to tell about it.   
And he knew how he could easily defeat her. A Saiyan's only weak point was their tail.   
Smirking to himself, he instantly transmitted himself behind his sister in order to grab her  
tail. But her fist was already there in reply. And instead of grabbing her tail, Vegeta got a  
face full of Sukira's fist.   
  
Sukira turned around yawning. "Is that the best you can do?" she asked. Vegeta's anger  
had reached its physical limit and he could contain it no longer. His rage erupted from his  
body in a large burst of power that could be felt for miles around. "What a waste of power.   
You must learn to control your temper." As soon as those words had escaped her lips,  
Vegeta had lunged towards her, but before he could punch her, she had grabbed his hair.   
"Now let me show you true power!" Sukira snarled. With her other hand, she created a  
concentrated ball of energy and shoved it in his face. From the power of the blast, Vegeta  
was blown far away, almost into the crowds of people. He slowly picked himself up, for he  
had just sustained a major injury. His face was red with blood and he couldn't see because  
of the blood in his eyes.  
  
***  
Meanwhile, on the Kai Planet (brought back by the Dragon Balls), Goku watched the battle  
on Earth through a crystal ball. "Oh man! Can't this power-up happen any faster?" Goku  
shouted.  
  
"You can't rush these things! Hmph, you're as impatient as your son," Elder Kai replied.  
  
"We have no time!" Goku cried in reply.  
  
"You can't expect me to increase your power to its maximum level this quickly, especially  
when you show up without giving me any warning. I've never really done this before," the  
Elder Kai said cooly.  
  
"You were able to help Gohan. Well, let's just say, I have faith in you." Goku watched  
helplessly as Elder Kai continued to read his comic books, not seeming to give a care  
whether everyone on Earth died or not. Sometimes I can't believe this guy!-he thought-But  
he did give his life for mine, I'll have to give him credit for that. Goku looked back at the  
crystal ball. It wouldn't be long before Vegeta would die. Goku could tell that his power  
was dwindling. Suddenly, an idea struck him. "King Kai! Can you hear me?" he shouted  
towards the sky. Elder Kai looked up from his comic book for a moment, looked at Goku,  
shrugged, and looked back at his comic book again.  
  
"Eh, what is it Goku?" came the King Kai's voice from the Great Kai Planet.  
Goku sighed with relief. "Is there any way you can have me talk to Piccolo back on Earth?"  
  
"Yes, it's done, start anytime."  
  
"Piccolo, this is Goku. Do you sense the new power among us?"  
  
"Yes, I felt it before it came," Piccolo replied. He was back on Earth, standing on the  
Lookout, looking down upon Earth. The families and friends had gathered there for a small  
reunion. And already they were beginning to comment on Goku's tardiness, and now  
Vegeta's strange absence.  
  
"Good, then you know where to find the source then?" Goku's voice began to sound more  
urgent.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. Then please go to the source and help Vegeta, he won't live for much longer,"  
Goku's voice shook.  
  
"I thought that's where he had gone," Piccolo said.  
  
"Yes, now please help him. And don't tell anyone else what's happening, they don't need to  
know yet about this. I'll join you as soon as I'm powered up. Until then, this is up to you,"  
Goku told Piccolo.  
  
"I'll see you there, Goku," Piccolo replied.  
  
"I'm finished," Goku told King Kai, as the Kai terminated the psychic connection between  
Goku and Piccolo. And Goku turned back to wait for Elder Kai to increase his power level to  
its maximum.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, back on Earth...  
  
"Get up Vegeta! I wish to see your face when I kill you!" Sukira snarled. Vegeta picked  
himself up. He remembered his sister completely now. They were strong rivals, even as  
children. Then Sukira was kidnaped and he never saw her again. If only it had stayed that  
way.  
  
Vegeta instantly transmitted to behind the Saiyan Princess and with all the power he could  
muster, landed a mighty blow on her head. She fell to the ground stunned, while he fell to  
the ground drained of all his energy. Sukira stood up rubbing her head. "Not bad, not bad.   
But I would have expected better from you." Vegeta did not have enough energy to reply.   
"Good, now I will kill you and the world will be mine!" And with that, Sukira let out an evil  
laugh.  
  
Episode II: Where's Goku?  
  
Vegeta tried to lift his sore and tattered body off the ground, but to no avail. "Give up you  
idiot!" shouted Sukira scornfully. "Don't you ever give up?"  
  
"Never...!" Vegeta gasped for air.  
  
"Yes, you were always like this. One big idiot!"  
  
"Just come closer."  
  
"Oh, what are you going to do? You can barely breathe!" Sukira laughed cruelly. "You  
always had the power to make me laugh. Too bad that's the only power you have!" Vegeta  
slowly struggled to his feet. Sukira was taken aback. She had not expected him to get up  
again.  
  
"Kakarot! Where are you? Darn it! You're always in the wrong place at the wrong time!"  
Vegeta said through clenched teeth.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, on the Kai planet...  
  
"I'm trying Vegeta! Geez! Come on, can't we make this any faster?!" Goku cried.  
  
"Aw, quit whining! You were never like this when you were dead! Makes me wish I had  
never given you my life. Hmph!" was Elder Kai's grouchy reply. Goku sighed and sat down  
on the grass, his eyes transfixed on the crystal ball.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, back on Earth...  
  
"And now, the final hit! And I can finally rule in peace without you to irritate me!" Sukira  
sighed. "Aw finally! Pure bliss!" And with that, she took a tremendous amount of her  
body's energy and concentrated it on the palm of her hand. "Goodbye, dear brother of  
mine!" As she prepared to blast him, another fighter appeared behind her, also floating  
above the city.  
  
Piccolo kicked Sukira in the back, causing her back to bend from the power of the kick. Her  
ball of energy dissolved back into her hand and she went flying, falling onto the hard  
ground. She slowly picked herself up and stretched. "Alright, someone who can actually  
fight!" She looked mockingly at Vegeta. Then she looked at the new warrior, Piccolo. She  
temporarily lost the will to kill the new fighter, but shook it off. He must be trying some  
mind-altering technique on me or something-she thought to herself-The idiot!! "Stop it, you  
idiot!" Sukira growled. Piccolo remained silent. Sneering, Sukira concentrated her energy  
into her fists and her eyes shone with fire.  
The two warriors floated above the world, sizing each other up.  
  
Sukira lunged at Piccolo and hit him with one of her charged up fists. But Piccolo seemed  
unscathed. He replied by kicking Sukira hard in the stomach. Sukira spit out some blood  
and took a hard shuddering breath. He was quite a fighter-that was for sure. Sukira  
responded with a powered up punch to Piccolo's stomach. With the power of the punch,  
Piccolo was sent flying. His comeback was a lunge back at Sukira. Sukira knew that she  
needed to concentrate on Piccolo's barrage of punches so as to avoid all of them. She was  
successful, causing Piccolo to use a massive amount of energy punching the air. Sukira  
smirked, causing her to let down her guard for a moment. Piccolo used this small window of  
time to land a hard punch on Sukira's stomach. Sukira doubled over. She had  
underestimated the power of this strange green creature.  
  
"I will NOT let you win!" Sukira's body glowed with a burst of power. This was to become  
the turning point in the battle. Sukira had created a large ball of energy in her hand. And  
she aimed it at Piccolo.  
  
Vegeta looked up from the ground. "That's enough energy to kill half the planet!"  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile on the Kai planet...  
  
"Oh man! Are you almost finished, yet?" Goku yelled at the Elder Kai.  
  
"Oh yes, it was done 15 minutes ago," the Elder Kai replied.  
  
"WHAT?! Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"I thought you knew when you were at full power," the Elder replied.  
  
"I need to be transferred back to Earth!" Goku shouted. He was up on his feet and giving his  
full attention the old man. The Elder ignored him. "You're the only one around who has  
the power to transfer me back! All the other Kais are off training!" The Elder still ignored  
him. "Please! The fate of the Earth depends on this!"  
  
"Oh all right! You never give up, do you? Hmph. Make ME do all the work! And do I ever  
get any credit? Hmph. None at all. Come along then, Goku!" the Elder huffed. Goku  
touched his hand to the Elder's shoulder and the Elder instantly transmitted both of them to  
Earth.  
  
***  
  
The Saiyan and the Kai arrived a split second later on Earth. "Thank you!" Goku said  
relieved, as he powered up to Super Saiyan level and flew off. The Elder Kai hmphed and  
returned back to Kai.  
  
I hope I'm not too late!-Goku thought to himself. He shuddered to think what could have  
happened to Piccolo or Vegeta in the last minute. As he sailed over the quiet city, he  
noticed the men and women walking around as if in a dream-like quality. Too bad this  
wasn't a dream. Soon he saw the new Saiyan in front of him. He landed on the ground  
beside Vegeta.  
  
"Kakarot, you idiot! Where were you?" Vegeta struggled to say.  
  
"On the Kai planet, getting up to my highest power level," Goku replied. He looked up at the  
newly found enemy.  
  
Sukira was still looking down at Piccolo, still holding the ball of energy in her hand. But she  
was still. Goku looked deep into her eyes. He didn't see the killer he had expected to see.   
Instead, he saw an innocent child with a tortured soul. Sukira looked at Goku for a moment  
and their eyes met.  
  
"Kakarot! Don't just stand there! Kill her!" Vegeta roared.  
  
"She's you sister, right?"  
  
"Yes, Kakarot. She is my sister." Goku paused, as if in deep thought. "This is no time for  
thought, Kakarot! Just kill her!"  
  
"But she's your sister," Goku was still deep in thought.  
  
"This is no time to be sentimental! You don't know her, Kakarot, I do," Vegeta's voice began  
to weaken. Goku looked down at Vegeta. He could tell he was dying. Slowly, but yet he  
was.  
  
As Goku tried to make up his mind on what to do, Sukira seems to be changing....  
  
Episode III: Sukira surrenders?!  
  
Sukira's energy ball was slowly shrinking. Her expression on her face was changing. She  
had a look of desperation, but that soon turned to one of serenity. She lowered her arm, and  
looked down, as if ashamed. "So, are you going to finish me off?" Sukira asked no one in  
particular. Her arms were behind her back with one hand grabbing the other's wrist. She  
turned away from the other fighters for a moment, then turned back, looking into Goku's  
eyes. "Well?" she turned her attention to Piccolo. Piccolo returned her gaze with an  
impassive one.  
  
Goku couldn't believe what he was seeing. A Saiyan surrendering when she could have  
obviously won? It was unbelievable! But before Piccolo could finish her off, Goku shouted,  
"No, wait! Don't kill her!" Piccolo reluctantly complied.   
  
"Have you lost your mind, Kakarot!?" Vegeta struggled to his feet.   
  
"I don't think she's the same person you fought, Vegeta," Goku replied.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't explain it. You'll just have to trust me on this one,"Goku replied.  
  
"Goku. Do you know what you are doing?" Piccolo asked. Sukira had floated back to the  
ground and turned her back on them. She busied herself watching the humans traverse  
throughout the town. She sighed and crossed her arms.  
  
"Yes, do you know what you are doing?" Vegeta yelled. "You are letting this  
evil....MONSTER survive! What are you trying to do? Get everyone killed?"  
  
"I don't think she's evil," Goku replied.  
  
"Not evil?! She came here to destroy the Earth!" Vegeta shouted back.  
  
"Indeed," Sukira turned back. "But your stupid planet would sell for mere pennies. It would  
be a waste of my time. So therefore I will stay long enough to tie up old arguments. And  
then I will leave."  
  
"Ah, I thought that was the real reason you came here," Vegeta smirked. "I should have  
known. You still wish to the be the undisputed heir to the Saiyan throne."  
  
"Yes of course. I must be the most powerful. And while you live, people will assume you are  
more powerful because you are a man. I can't have that can I?" Sukira began to walk  
towards Vegeta.   
  
"And you wanted to save her life?" Vegeta turned to Goku. "Idiot." Goku was speechless.   
"Stand back, Kakarot. I will fight alone."  
  
"Are you sure you can handle this alone? You look like you can barely stand, Vegeta," Goku  
told Vegeta. Vegeta glared at him. Goku decided that it would be better not to argue and  
so he joined Piccolo a good distance away from where they thought the fight might take  
place.  
  
"You know, I hate this place. It's too crowded. Let's go somewhere where there's a little  
more space," Sukira said as she used instant transmission. Vegeta immediately followed  
her.  
  
"I guess we better follow her too," Goku said, and waited for a response from Piccolo. When  
no response came, he shrugged and instantly transmitted himself to the new battle site.   
Piccolo silently followed.  
  
When they arrived, both fighters stood on the ground before them. Sukira announced,  
"Before we fight, I must tell you that a bigger threat is coming. My master. If you were to  
kill me now, then you will never know his weakness and you will be easily destroyed."  
  
"You're lying. You know, I don't think I've ever heard you tell the truth," Vegeta told her.  
  
"Fine, believe what you want," Sukira replied. "Look, I'll strike a deal with you. I won't kill  
you and all the other human beings, and I'll aid you in destroying my master, if and only if  
you give me the Crown." Vegeta gasped.  
  
"Do what she says, Vegeta," Goku said from behind.  
  
Vegeta whirled around. "Kakarot!"  
  
"Vegeta, is this Crown more important than the lives of our friends and family?" Goku asked.  
  
"Oh alright," Vegeta turned back to his sister. "You can have the Crown."  
  
"Oh good. Then I suppose I'll see you all when my master comes," Sukira said.  
  
"No, you can come stay with us. We're having a small get-to-together on the Lookout. That  
place was of Piccolo's choosing, in case you're wondering," Goku motioned to Piccolo.  
  
"Oh, so you mighty Saiyans are getting orders from giant green men now, eh?" Sukira  
laughed.  
  
"I can't believe you're going to have her stay with us!" Vegeta growled.  
  
It seemed like Goku completely ignored both of their comments. "Let's go guys! I'm  
starving!" he said. And they took off towards the Lookout.  
  
***  
  
"Hey guys, I've finally made it!" Goku barged into the main building on the Lookout. He  
was greeted by Chi-chi standing in front of the door, shaking with rage.  
  
"Do you even consider us before you go off on one of your escapades?" she cried.  
  
"Well..." Goku started to think up some kind of excuse, but was stopped when everyone  
came to greet him.  
  
"Hey, Goku! Didn't know if you'd ever show!" Krillin said to Goku. Then he paused, for the  
other three had come in. "Wh-who's that guy?". Krillin pointed to Sukira.  
  
"That's my sister," Vegeta said darkly as he walked past.  
  
"That's a girl?" Krillin shouted. "How did you get such big muscles?" Krillin asked Sukira.  
  
"Training," Sukira replied. She inspected the architecture of the building and the people  
who were looking at her with shocked expressions.  
  
"No way! You've got to be on drugs!" Krillin yelled.  
  
"I'm a Saiyan." And Sukira kept it at that.  
  
Supper was a long and enjoyable affair. Enjoyable for all but Sukira and Vegeta. Vegeta  
was still angry that Sukira was there. And Sukira was sickened by the stupidity of the  
Human race. She listened half-heartedly to Goku recount the events of the day. She sighed  
and finished her meal in silence.   
  
***  
  
The night was young. A pale sliver of a moon shone down on the figure of a training  
warrior. But to a common person, it would seem like the warrior was just standing there.   
But the warrior was training her mind and the control of her energy. Goku cautiously edged  
up beside her and patiently awaited her to finish her training.  
  
A few minutes later she looked over a Goku. "Yes?" she asked, a little annoyed.  
  
"Well, I've been wondering the whole evening. What exactly happened at the end of your  
battle with Piccolo. No matter what I think of, it just doesn't make sense," Goku said.   
  
Sukira blushed. "Well...I'd rather not say."  
  
"Why not?" Goku asked.  
  
"You won't give up, will you?" Sukira asked Goku. He shook his head. "Alright. I'll tell you  
then, only if you promise to keep this to yourself. And especially don't tell Vegeta!" Goku  
nodded. "Well, this may sound strange...but...," Sukira started to say. Goku hung on every  
word. "I...I...," Sukira was clearly uncomfortable. Goku backed off. "Like I was saying...I  
couldn't kill Piccolo, because, well...you see...Piccolo...is...um...how should I say this? The  
feeling I have for Piccolo are such that I want to always be close to him. Like there's some  
kind of attraction between me and him, like that of a set of magnets. What is this strange  
feeling?"  
  
Goku looked a little shaken. "Well, it appears you are in love...."  
  
"Hmmmm....," Sukira was deep in thought. "Let's keep this between ourselves, shall we?"  
  
"Sure." A few moments passed. It seemed that Sukira was considering something else.  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
